He Wants Her Back
by smhhhhlvr88
Summary: What happens when Hunter wants Steph Back?
1. They Love Each Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing. unfortunately. Vince McMahon and Titan Towers own everything. Unfortunately.  
  
Summary: What happens when Hunter wants Steph back?  
  
"What am I going to do? She probably never wants to see me, or even talk to me ever again. God I screwed up this time. I know she lied to me, but I just can't help my feelings for her. We were meant to be together. I just hope she'll listen to me."  
  
Hunter paced around the room thinking of a way to make Stephanie talk to him again. "Maybe I should just call her. There's no harm in that right?"  
  
Hunter dialed Steph's cell phone. "Hello?" "Steph, it's me Hunter, hi um. how are you doing?" "Hunter? Oh, um, I'm doing fine. is there a reason your calling me? I thought you were furious at me after I "lied" to you." "That's just it Steph, I'm not furious or even mad at you. I just can't help how I feel Steph. I love you and nothing's going to change that. Yes I'm still upset at you for lying to me, but I can get past that Steph, we can get past it. So what do you say? Will you give us another chance?" "Wow Hunter. I don't know. That's a lot to throw at me right now. My feelings are just so mixed up right now." "But Steph think about it, we can be together again. I know you love me Steph, I know you do. just give us another chance will you Steph? Please? I love you more than anything else in the world." "Hunter, before I answer you, there's something you have to know first." "I don't care what it is Steph, just tell me you love me and that you want us to be together." "I do love you Hunter, with all my heart, but I really have to tell you this." "Then tell me what it is." "I'd rather tell you in person. How bout at the next pay-per-view?" "Sure, I guess, it's only a week away, I think I can last that long. Can you give me a hint about what it is?" "Well, let's just say I never lied to you. Bye Hunter." "By-"  
  
"I wonder what she has to tell me? What does she mean she never lied to me? Ugh. I don't think I can live another week without being with her. Well at least she told me she still loves me. Ha! She still loves me. ahhhhhhh, happiness at last." 


	2. Did She Lie Or Not?

Ch. 2- He Wants Her Back Did She Lie Or Not?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing, Vince McMahon and Titan Towers own everything. But I DO own Jordan. She is mine and mine alone.  
  
Summary: Read it to find out.  
  
I can't believe its been a week already. I've been so worried about how I'm going to tell him the news that the week went by so fast. I hope he takes this news well, I really do. Well, it's time to go. God I hope I'm ready for this. Hell, I hope he's ready for this.  
  
"Come on Jordan, we can't be late sweetheart." "Ok mommy, I'm ready" "Do you have your bag and everything" "Yes mommy" "And you remember that you have to meet somebody tonight right? You know that's the only reason you're going right?" "Yes mommy, I know already. I can't go anywhere until I meet who you want me to." "Good girl, now let's get going."  
  
God, it's been a whole week. I wonder what Steph's secret is. Oh well, we can work past it. But I still wonder what she meant by she never lied, of course she lied. I'll have to ask her about that. It's been three years since I've seen Steph. I wonder if she's changed at all. Doesn't matter, I'll still love her. We were meant to be together.  
  
(cell phone rings) "Hello?" "Hi Hunter, it's Steph." "Oh hi Steph. What's up? Have you made your decision yet? I hope you have because I really love you Steph." "Hunter, I haven't made my decision yet. I told you I needed to tell you something, and it's really important ok? Look, I'm at the arena, maybe after your match we could talk in my office?" "Sure Steph, whatever you want. As long as you're comfortable with it. Well I'm not at the arena yet, but my match is first which is good cause I know you have to stay for the whole thing and you can't diss me and leave." "Believe me Hunter, I've been waiting a very long time to tell you this. There's no way that I would leave early and wait any longer." "So after my match in your office right?" "Right, oh and Hunter?" "Yea Steph?" "Good luck tonight. "Thanks" Wow. I'm going to see her. Well I'm going to have a hell of a night. I'm going to kick Rob Van Dam's ass tonight, retain my world title, and get back the love of my life. I'm going to be the happiest guy in the world by the time tonight ends. YES!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Hunter Finds Out

Ch. 3- He Wants Her Back How will Hunter react?  
  
(sry about not updating, really busy with school. So anyway these characters aren't mine except for Jordan although I wish they were. Citcat thank you for pointing out that Hunter gets too excited I've been trying to work on it. Thanks for the reviews and please keep sending them. Hope you like it)  
  
"And Hunter wins with the Pedigree, now JR don't you think that Triple H is the greatest world champion there ever was" "Well King I'm sure as hell on my way to believing"  
  
"Well Hunter, I knew you could do it. You always were the best, and always will be" Stephanie sighed to herself.  
  
"Mommy! Can I go now?" asked Jordan  
  
"You just have to wait a little longer Jordan, the person I want you to meet will be here real soon. So how did you like Triple H's match? " Stephanie asked her daughter  
  
"It was good, I knew he would win though, he always does. That's why he's the cerebral assassin and my favorite wrestler"  
  
(knock knock) *oh my god, here he is. Don't worry about it Steph, he says he loves you so just go with that*  
  
Stephanie opened the door to find a sweaty Hunter with the world title around his waist and a grin on his face  
  
"Hi Steph"  
  
"Hey Hunter, do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hunter walks into the room and sees Jordan sitting on the couch in the next room watching the pay-per-view. Jordan doesn't see him and just keeps watching. Steph walks into the room and sits into the chair right across from Hunter.  
  
"You had a great match"  
  
"Thank you, I won it for you, well some of it for me but most of it for you" Hunter said with the smile that Stephanie loved  
  
"Well thank you. Listen, I know you want my answer, and I want to tell you my answer but I need to tell you something first." Stephanie said with a smile in her face just as big.  
  
"Okay, go ahead"  
  
"Remember when I told you on the phone that I never lied to you? Well it's about that. You see um. when I told you I was pregnant, I was telling you the truth."  
  
Hunter stared opened mouth at Stephanie with only one question going through his head. Was it his? Just then, Jordan walked into the room and saw her mother sitting across from Triple H, her favorite wrestler, with a look on his face that said 'are you kidding me?'  
  
Hunter looked at Jordan and instantly knew that she was his. Stephanie sat there patiently waiting for Hunter's response. Hunter opened his mouth and said. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. if you don't want me to then I won't. 


	5. Hunter and Steph talk

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon and Titan Towers own everything except Jordan, she's mine.  
  
Summary: And Hunter says?  
  
Hunter looked at Jordan and instantly knew that she was his. Stephanie sat there patiently waiting for Hunter's response. Hunter opened his mouth and said.  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Steph, I don't think you do. You see I have a little girl standing in front of me and you just told me that you were actually pregnant; she looks just like you with some of my features, and I am now concluding that she is mine. Would I be correct in saying this or am I talking out of my ass?"  
  
"You're correct Hunter, and please don't curse in front of her. Jordan can you just go into the other room for a little while longer sweetie?" Steph said turning to her daughter.  
  
"Only if I can talk to Triple H later on"  
  
"Sure you can honey, now go" Steph said very gently to her daughter. Hers and Hunter's daughter. "So, are you going to say anything else or should I assume that you're angry again and that you never want to speak with me."  
  
"I just have one question Steph, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant. I mean you did but that was when we were fighting really badly. I mean, you could have told me after she was born, I mean you had actual proof then."  
  
"Hunter, you got me kicked out of the company, you thought I lied to you, which I didn't as you now know, and you know that you wouldn't have listened to me anyway. I wanted to tell you, I did and I eventually would have-"  
  
"EVENTUALLY Steph!!! She's my daughter too and I have a right to know that I have a child. Do you realize how much I've missed in her life, things that a father should have been there for, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do Hunter but please don't be upset with me, you said that you weren't, I even gave you a hint and you didn't seem upset about it then so I don't understand why you are now."  
  
"Steph you lied to me so much back then that I thought you were talking about a lie that was somewhat small, but this is just- oh my god! I have to go think about this, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"But Hunter, don't you want to meet your daughter first?"  
  
"Yea, I guess I should, I don't want to miss anymore of her life"  
  
In the next chapter, Hunter meets his daughter, and Stephanie has a break down,. Will Hunter be the one to help her through it or will somebody else take that coveted position as her savior. R/R please!!! 


End file.
